


翔润 | 必要距离 | 五

by ahogardeamor



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogardeamor/pseuds/ahogardeamor





	翔润 | 必要距离 | 五

月中有一位艺人结婚，他们前后脚到现场。两人的时间都不充裕，停留时间不长，樱井翔来得晚，连新娘的脸都没看几秒，只来得及在仪式上看到新娘攒着一圈花的后脑勺。仪式过后也是和酒会没太大差别的社交场，不同的是正装而已。他和松本润在不同的两个桌，角度只够那么一撇的。前菜是造型很漂亮的沙拉，罗勒苗凹着一个弧，旁边配的水果倒是很慷慨，横着一片酸橘、柠檬和西柚。他下意识地抬起脑袋看了一眼松本润，果不其然地看到他捏起了那瓣酸橘。  
仿佛是要打破樱井翔完全猜中的胜利似的，松本润也在这时抬头看了他一眼。  
樱井翔低下头，继续用叉子戳弄起了盘子里的沙拉。

婚礼的邀请函分别派到了五人手上，可惜他们的电视剧有个镜头要到山里去拍，好容易安排大野智和二宫和也的行程在同一天，剧组乌央乌央地带了几拨人前后到山脚，还得扛器材上山，因此早早地安排演员出发，一分一秒都耽误不得。相叶雅纪前天夜里还和二宫和也夜话，开玩笑说好像要去野营。早上二宫和也出门时天都没亮，两个人迷迷糊糊地被经纪人的电话叫起来，相叶雅纪还记起来要给人拿外套，从玄关的衣柜里随手扯了一件，他动作很赶，不光拿错了自己的给二宫和也套上，还把一排扣子全扣歪了，二宫和也刚上车就被人笑了个彻底。那会儿二宫和也太困了，也没反驳几句，团着两个过长的袖口就这么在车上睡了过去。

还好拍摄进行顺利。日向雅子出演的女主角涉世未深，与大野智饰演的男主在公司碰到，两个主角在维持社畜日常表面状态下以食用人们的愉悦记忆取乐，活像两个披着人皮的摄魂怪。他们在山上拍了很长的镜头，所有人都被冻得很清醒。石井导演安排拍了好几个选段备用，拍完和剧务讨论的时候二宫和也就跑回位置上打起了盹。大野智在他旁边坐着看剧本，他off的状态比综艺节目上看到的冷一点，有时候也不太注意收敛Alpha的信息素，让助理们不好接近。剧组人员开玩笑似的给他端来一盘甜点充电，大野智也就坐在椅子上吃，腿卡在凳子中间的横杆上，坐姿像个小男孩。石井导演还在旁边和剧务讨论，只有编剧过来跟他们说戏，小姑娘拿着一沓厚剧本，穿着一条柠檬黄的裙子，在整个剧组staff清一色的黑白员工T恤里很是扎眼。  
“主角是夜里的野兽，白天无法袒露出来的胃口统统在夜里都爆发，只想吃东西，活像饕餮一样。”她说得很认真，手指在空气里一把攥住，“夜晚是你们的夜晚！所有人都是猎物，明白吗？所有人！”  
两个主角演员楞楞地看着她瞎比划，直到一整张剧情都说明完毕她才意识到态度过于激动了，露出一个不好意思的笑。她的表情很直接，没有一点久经世故的痕迹，是导演护犊子护得太好的过错。编剧给她们分完新一集剧本，抬手又在日向雅子的脑袋上戳一下，“雅子姐你呀，表情不那么用力也可以的，随着自然的感觉来就好了。”  
日向雅子还没来得及反应，小姑娘就窜到服装师的准备间去了，影子都不见。大野智在旁边看剧本，她得以有了一个旁敲侧击的时间，连忙问，“之后大野さん还有团番的收录吗？要回电视台？”  
“没有啊。”大野智记得今天是那个谁谁谁结婚，他们当中只有松本润和樱井翔在城区内。礼物和花经纪人早就打点送到，他自然不会特意记得这些事情。  
“这样。”日向雅子当然记得今天有人结婚，她还记得松本润也要去的，居然顺嘴就说出来了，“我记得松本さん好像要去，还想着二次会后场能不能碰到他呢。”  
“他晚上有安排了，要回录音室。”大野智没想那么多，看着日向雅子低下去的头，突然又记起来似的补充到，“松本さん的话，你还是不要追的好，他需要……得需要人专门来……嗯，专门来照顾。”  
日向雅子连连摆手，表明不是这回事。  
她哪敢消受啊。

直到晚上快十一点松本润才回到家。松本润平时的作息还算正常，精神也很充足，可连续几杯星巴克下来他也没抵挡住工作疲惫感。难以忍住的困意已经让他在车里昏昏欲睡，经纪人把他送到楼下，还嘱咐他明天可以休息半天，目送他回到大堂保安的注视范围里才放心。他们之前有遭遇过私生饭顺着松本润的信息素一直跟到楼里，差点就到家门口了，还好保安看他脸生拦下，惊险得像电影情节，后来公司还在周会上把这个事件当典型提了又提，简直可以作为所有经纪人最怕的噩梦第一名当选。  
大堂的人隔着口罩也认出了松本润，告诉他邮箱里有件需领。松本抱着几个纸箱进了电梯，樱井翔八成是还没回，不然不会堆这么多。  
这些快递是什么时候寄来的，松本润也不知道，有时候他和樱井翔都不记得取件，或者来不及取，东西都囤着，之前樱井翔还对着松本润拍的快递照片吐槽说，那堆箱子中间就差一株圣诞树了。  
即使过了年，寄来的伴手礼和年贺礼物也没停，松本润没心思拆盒子，把东西都堆在客厅。他回到家便只有泡澡的心思，直到樱井翔回来才把那堆东西打开了。松本润穿着睡袍下楼，樱井翔正在那堆盒子里拿着拆信刀奋力战斗。他喝了酒，但是还没到满的状态，手也很稳，没伤到。樱井翔身上沾着各种味道，松本润离他有那么一米距离远仍然闻到。  
没想到那几个快递里除了奇奇怪怪的伴手礼之外还有两套和服，也不知道是谁听了他俩的八卦消息，可惜传闻也不是百分百正确，里头还有一套女士的，即使不是特别复杂的款式，也是制作精良，里里外外有四五层，看得出来花了心思。  
松本润看了一眼就觉得有点不太好，先发制人地问道，“你穿？”  
“这摆明了就是给你准备的啊。”樱井翔当然没让步，他把盒子翻了个底朝天也没看到贺卡之类的东西，盒子上也没写寄件人，“线索断了。”他假装推了推鼻梁上并不存在的眼镜，“现在犯人早就跑得不见踪影。”  
松本润被他装模作样的演技逗得大笑，“我才不要穿犯人寄来的东西啦。”  
“这可不行，万一是你妈妈寄的呢。”樱井翔把和服扯出来，“我记得阿姨之前说要给你买和服。”  
“那是好几年前了吧，你怎么还记得。”松本润觉得底线不能丢，“我看八成是你哪个朋友买的。”  
“谁买的不重要，重要的是不能糟蹋人家的心意。”再这么追究下去他们今晚别想好好睡觉了，樱井翔把和服放在一边，把松本润从沙发上拉起身，“刚好刚好。”松本润身上只穿了睡袍，一扯就开，一大片白白的皮肤就这么袒露出来，松本润顿时知道面前人的执念又跑到什么别的地方去了，连忙让他住手，“我自己脱好了吧，我自己脱。”  
“乖乖乖。”樱井翔揉了一把松本润还带着湿的头发，美滋滋地去拉窗帘。  
可惜那身和服并没有看起来那么容易穿，也很厚，松本润穿上之后几乎动弹不得，和服重重地压着肩，他罚站似的立得笔直。  
“这样算穿对了吗？”  
樱井翔围着他转了好几圈才把腰带系上去固定。樱井翔本人的知识面没广到连女士和服都掌握完全，他和松本同样受折磨不浅，给松本穿完之后他也出了一头汗，感叹道，“还是浴衣方便啊，穿也快，脱也快。”  
松本拿出他们上次去京都买的扇子，啪地打在樱井的胳膊上，“又不是我要穿的。”他勉强用小步子挪到沙发边上，试图坐下，厚厚的衣料折着腿弯处，连简单的坐姿都难以维持，干脆躺在沙发上，他还没躺好姿势便听到咔嚓一声，樱井翔举着手机把整个和服姿态的模样都拍了下来，“真不枉我花了二十分钟……”  
“翔さん不穿吗？”松本润现在被衣服束缚难以行动，干脆由着拍。樱井翔顺手又拍了好几张，走到他旁边坐下了，“松本さん，好累。”  
“你也知道累。”松本润把他的手机一把拿了过来，不悦地点评那几张照片，“好劣质的cosplay。”  
“那我给你找顶假发？”樱井翔腿一伸便跨坐到了松本润腿上，满意地看着和服领子露出来的后颈和锁骨，“从这个角度比较好啊。”  
“现在又改拍AV了？”松本撑着头看他，“要改行做导演？”  
“可以啊。”樱井翔作势要把手机调成录制视频的样子，松本润吓得要起身，又被他按了回去，“吓你的啦。”

和服正如樱井翔所料，穿着困难，脱下也困难，他们一路亲回卧室，樱井翔这时却有点冷静下来，他无关信息素的耐心很难得，把松本润推到床上仔细地亲吻他的鼻尖和裸露出来的脖颈，和服让锁骨和腺体的皮肤有机可乘，两人呼吸间都是松本润信息素的甜味。  
或许有些太过于甜腻了。  
樱井翔满足地一个一个留下吻痕。  
松本润已经被撩拨得有点烦躁了，咬着下唇一脸不耐的表情。樱井翔还穿着外出的T恤和松垮的休闲裤，比起他身上难以动作的和服来说好脱得多。他伸手恶作剧一般用力扯开了樱井翔的T恤，还没往下就被樱井翔拦住了，“今天要慢慢来。”  
“平时你可不是这样的。”松本润不满地看着处于上方的樱井翔将自己身上的腰带解开，“今天是哪里来的耐心啊。”  
和服已经被完整剥下了一层，里头的那层最显眼的朱红色只有在脱下外层之后才显露出来，在挪动的动作中已经扯开了一点，显得很色情，衣领侧开的口子也越扯越大，樱井翔伸出手指从松本润喘息的嘴唇一直滑动到领口下的皮肤，满意地看着Omega深陷情欲折磨的模样，“要是再有一条绳子就好了。”  
“奇怪的癖好……唔……”  
松本润没能反驳出口。樱井翔的手从和服下摸到他的两腿之间。他本能地因为身上还穿着的衣料感到一丝羞耻，腿间的皮肤滚烫，手指从会阴一直抚摸到开始流水的小穴，一边揉弄一边咬着他的锁骨，“怎么每次都这么湿……”  
松本润被衣服和挑逗弄得浑身滚烫，熟悉的快感让他开始有了生理反应。小穴根本不需要什么润滑，毫不羞耻地流出淫液，每次都湿哒哒地等着阳具的侵入。樱井翔仍旧维持耐心脱下他身上的和服，手指毫无阻碍地插入了小穴，松本润起初有点不适应，但很快他开始不满足，肩抵在床面上抬起了腰，肠道本能地张合着，让樱井翔插得更深一些。接吻的时候他们的信息素也在互相引诱，樱井翔回家后并未洗澡，身上的信息素很浓，Omega被标记过的身体经不起太长时间的挑逗，松本润感到入侵的手指逐渐往深处入侵，湿润滚烫的肠肉吸咬着来回抽插的手指，他本能地想要自己的Alpha进入到更深的位置。  
还好和服终于脱到了最后一层，衣料滑下了床，即使是这样的声音也让松本润有点羞耻，他感到发烫的身体轻了不少，抬起手从樱井翔的腰一直摸到胸口，试图将Alpha的情欲挑得更厉害一些。他难耐地喊樱井翔的名字，喘息和甜甜的奶音都没有压住，直把人撩到起火，“翔さん……翔さん……”  
松本润每次这么喊都让樱井翔的忍耐度一下降到最低，他压着火把松本润捣乱的手按在头侧，重新把手指插入小穴，用力在Omega敏感的生殖腔入口磨了几下，松本润被突然加重的快感插得有些痉挛，快感强烈得他几乎以为自己到了高潮，腿绷紧夹住樱井翔的腰，“进来嘛。”他撒娇一样地说，“想要翔さん……”  
“乖。”  
今天的美景已经看得足够多，樱井翔不再折磨自己和恋人，在松本润的额头印下一个奖励似的亲吻。抬起松本润的腿狠狠地插入进去，可阳具进得太深，之前一直在渴求的敏感点也被碰到了，一下子就把松本润插到了高潮，他惊叫了一声，本能地抬起胸口，任由樱井翔咬在红肿的乳尖上，“好深……啊、啊……咬我……咬我……”  
“明明现在是你咬得比较紧吧？”

Alpha肥大的龟头顶到了敏感的生殖腔口，松本润无法抵抗快感的侵袭，哭着发出呻吟，樱井翔能感到阴茎被高潮不停痉挛的肠道咬得很紧，他暂时缓下了动作，重新亲吻起怀里的Omega，涨得有点发疼的阴茎缓缓地在后穴进出，温柔的插入没能使松本润平静下来，哭着喊还要，樱井翔只能重新捅进小穴，手握住了松本润不停流水的阴茎，在敏感的柱身和小口揉弄着。  
前后的快感齐下，松本润哭得更厉害了，身上仅剩的一层和服被扯弄得一团乱，精液沾在上面，留下了淫荡的水痕。他高潮的身体跟不上樱井翔抽插的节奏，小腹被不断的撞击磨得通红，腿早就没有力气了，樱井翔把他一侧的腿抬在肩上方便插入，他今天尚且还有耐心，没把人往死里操，可也忍不住往小穴深入的动作，磨到了松本润的生殖腔里，龟头顺滑地操到入了敏感的内壁，松本润被这下弄得又射了，大口喘息着，即使是高潮也没能叫出声音，小穴涌出了一大股淫水，樱井翔嘶地吸了一口气，那处滚烫紧致，把他吸得头皮发麻，阴茎胀得发烫，他狠狠地在痉挛的肠道里操了几下，射在了生殖腔里。  
他们喘息着搂紧，松本润缓了好久才回过一点神志，樱井翔还在他的耳朵旁边吻，“润，还好吗？”他的声音有点哑，沙沙的性感得要死，松本润被他撩得又麻了一只耳朵，又没有力气推他，“太近了。”  
“抱歉。”樱井翔笑着退开了一点位置，让松本稍微脱离了一点他信息素的包围，“我去放洗澡水。”  
松本润等他进了浴室才爬起来，费力地把床上乱七八糟的和服都收捡好，扔进了脏衣篮里，不想再看第二眼。

第二天他俩又睡了个懒觉，松本润的力气不足以支持他们出门吃饭，他在冰箱里找到一袋面包片，干脆煎了培根和单面蛋做三明治。樱井翔从来没有在厨房立足的机会，倒了牛奶就没事情做了，殷勤地把昨天没拆完的快递搬到吧台这边拆。剩余的包裹里有个很小的，樱井翔一打开就掉了一个信封出来，里头还有一沓照片，有他俩的单人照，也有一起去吃拉面和散步的，其他的还好，唯独有一张是在车里亲的照片，看得樱井翔都愣住了。松本润端着做好的三明治和煎饺回到吧台，看见樱井翔楞着，放下盘子就一把拿过那张照片。  
“看什么呢，人都傻了。”他话音未落，也像个傻子一样当场愣住，“谁拍的？”  
“不知道。”樱井翔瞬间就想起他接松本润回家那个晚上，明明四周都没有人也静得很，不禁有点毛毛的，这还不知道是跟了他俩多久。  
松本润捏着那张照片好久没说话，“一个月就在车里亲了一次还被拍到了，可真行……”  
“你不满的是在车里亲了一次还是在被拍到？”樱井翔还在研究那个信封袋，上头什么都没写，分辨不出是杂志社还是私人拍的，“估计地址也是错的，只能让人深找看了。”  
“真不知道他们图什么……这跟得比高井先生跟你还紧，要钱的话，这照片得寄到事务所去啊。”松本润翻着照片背面寻找线索，“什么都没写，什么都没说。”  
“估计是要劝分手的。”樱井翔分析道，“你看，这上面啥都没写，说明他一直在暗处盯着什么都没做，说明他本人并非完全怀有恶意；他有我们交往的证据但是没找报社和公司，不是为了钱。”他说得有理有据，一本正经，松本润忍不住往他肩膀撞了一下，“公司那个防私生饭的课没白上啊，樱井さん。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“但是你漏了一点，劝分手的得把这张照片撕了，起码得剪成两半。”松本润伸出食指在照片上两人黏在一起的嘴唇上划了一条线，在樱井翔眼前比了一个咔嚓一刀的手势，“都得剪开。”  
“疼。”樱井翔捂着嘴闷闷地说，“还得回去报告公司。”他突然想起之前日向那回破事，“是不是日向找人拍的？”  
“什么呀。”松本润一脸摸不着头脑的表情，还得樱井翔给他解释了一番，末了他还抓着松本润的胳膊指指点点，“身为Omega出门怎么一点防备心都没有，这要是被绑了我能上哪哭去。”  
“谁知道那小女孩胆子这么大。”松本润也有点恶寒，盯着胳膊看了好一会儿，胳膊上留的红印早就不见了，只有樱井翔昨晚咬的牙印还在。  
他们重新在松本润的衣柜里找了一件长袖衬衫换上才出门。

事实上他俩却大可放心，这照片和日向雅子本人并无关系，她早就因为事情没成被老板骂了个狗血淋头，不仅没拿到钱，还在公司里掉了脸。她还没来得及接近松本润，老板便心急地找了个备选，可惜那个小男模历经沧桑，上起来不带劲，光会叫，据在场的另一个Omega说场面惨不忍睹。日向雅子不敢想那场面有多惨烈，AO的信息素对她来说没有影响，她也不会发情，只是一想到老板不爽快了，她们员工也不会太好过，果不其然，中午经纪人就到她的乐屋里告知行程安排，晚上有个饭局，岚也有邀请到，让她晚上做好准备，赶紧把人弄倒。  
日向雅子知道这套流程，晚上化了个人畜无害的裸妆，包里塞好诱发剂，这才上了车。  
她到得不巧，和前辈打招呼的时候松本润和樱井翔也刚刚进门，樱井翔看到她就气不打一处来，让松本润先到包间里去。松本润明知道拦不住他，还是拍了拍樱井翔的肩膀。樱井翔请日向雅子到隔壁空的吸烟口去，业内的女模十个有七个抽烟，一逮一个准。日向雅子也不好推脱，两人站在风口吹北风，她冻得有点抖。  
“谁派你做这种事？”樱井翔不和她绕弯子，直接挑明了，日向还要装傻，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“针孔。”樱井翔抱着手臂，“你们哪来那么大自信不会被发现。”  
“您有证据吗？”日向雅子这才知道他们事情已经败露，可是她的脸皮也够厚，“我可没那么大能力给前辈下套啊。”  
“你知道就好。”樱井翔没被她的演技蒙蔽，冷冷地说，“我不准备动你，是因为动了你，还会有其他人来。所以你给我听好了，我不管你后面是谁要松本润，最好先考虑清楚。”


End file.
